Explain To Me
by RadioSlug
Summary: Part two of my other story 'Mimicry of the Humans' (but you don't have to necessarily read it to follow this one) After his run-in with Grimmjow, Ulquiorra experiences strange feelings that he wants the sixth to explain. Yaoi, GrimmUlqui, Lemon, Oneshot.


Ulquiorra sat cross-legged on his bed; his blank stare directed at the stuffed bat doll that Grimmjow had given him, which was currently located in his lap. It had been nearly three days since Grimmjow confessed to Ulquiorra, and aside from the regular meetings, Ulquiorra had not seen hide or hair of the blue haired panther, and even at the meetings, Grimmjow had just sat across from him, avoiding eye contact and not saying a word to him. Honestly, for once in his life, Ulquiorra could not understand Grimmjow's actions.

"_I love you, you jerk."_

The last words that Grimmjow had said to him bounced around in his head. Why did it make his chest feel tight every time he thought of it? Was this what this _love_ thing felt like? He had never felt like this before, and it scared him.

He sat in thought for a moment until he fully decided that he was going to march over to Grimmjow's room and demand that he explain to him what this feeling was.

He stood from his bed and placed the bat on his pillow before walking to the door, giving one last sideways glance at the yellow flower sitting in a vase on his bedside table before walking out the door, shutting it behind him. He walked two doors down, coming to a stop at the door with a six on it and raised his fist to knock on the door, only to hesitate inches from the surface. He drew his hand back, having second thoughts. He sighed and, swallowing the hesitance away, knocked curtly on the door.

There was a quiet grunt and some shuffling from behind the door before it was hastily swung open, revealing Grimmjow, his hair tossed around on his head and his hakama askew on his hips.

"What do you want, fourth?" Grimmjow asked. Ow, the fact that the blunette used his rank instead of his name sent a pang of hurt through Ulquiorra's chest.

"I need to talk with you." He replied, covering his uneasiness with his usual cold façade.

"Well, I don't _want_ to talk to you." The panther shot back. Ouch, another shot to the heart-or where it was supposed to be, anyway.

"I _need_ to talk to you." He repeated, looking him dead in the eyes. "I need you to explain some things to me, Grimmjow." He used the sixth's full name to show that he was dead. Serious.

"I don't care. Now leave." Grimmjow flung the door at Ulquiorra's face only for Ulquiorra to catch it mid swing and softly pushing it back open. "Ulquiorra, I'm warning you!" His voice was rising in anger.

Ulquiorra sighed, swallowing his pride. "Please?" He said sincerely, looking up at Grimmjow from under his brow. "I need to know."

Said panther's eyes widened in shock, Ulquiorra, the fourth stick-in-the-ass espada, just. Said. Please. He must be completely serious. He sighed, "Come on." He stepped aside, letting the shorter man in. "Well, sit down." He said, taking a seat on his bed, Ulquiorra sitting beside him with his legs folded onto the bed. "Start talking before I change my mind."

"What you did the other day." Ulquiorra began, suddenly finding his knee the most interesting thing in the world. "The-The way you held me. And what you said to me. It…made me feel odd. Explain this feeling."

"Well, what does it feel like?" Grimmjow asked, turning fully so that he was now facing the other.

"It feels like I'm suffocating. My chest feels tight every time I think about it."

"Ulquiorra, what you just explained to me is love."

"Oh." The raven looked down. "I want it to stop feeling so tight."

Grimmjow smiled, taking Ulquiorra's chin in his hand. "I know how to make it stop, but you'll have to trust me."

"Just make it stop." And with that, Grimmjow collided his mouth with Ulquiorra's, shocking the black haired espada.

The blunette wrapped his arms around Ulquiorra, bringing him closer. Taking the fact that he hadn't been cero'd into oblivion as a good sign, he continued, deepening the kiss, feeling enthralled when he felt Ulquiorra's mouth respond to his.

What was he doing? This isn't what the bat came here for. Yet, it felt so right and it dulled the feeling in his chest as he wrapped his arms around the sixth's neck and pulled him flush against himself.

Grimmjow pushed Ulquiorra backwards so that he was laying on the bed, the blue haired beast hovering just above him, their mouths still connected. His hands rubbed Ulquiorra's sides before pushing them under his shirt to gently drag his nails over the span of stomach, the nerves there jumping with every touch.

Ulquiorra gasped, torn between keeping up his characteristic poker face and just saying 'fuck it' and giving into the beast called lust that was gnawing away at his rational mind.

Needless to say, he went with the latter.

Ulquiorra groaned as Grimmjow found a nipple with his hand, rolling it with his thumb and forefinger, occasionally grazing it with his nail, making Ulquiorra release little mewls and moans that went straight to his growing arousal. With his free hand, he pulled the zipper of Ulquiorra's shirt down so that it hung at his sides loosely and Grimmjow could see the beautiful expanse of porcelain skin, only marred by the black number four that stood out stark against the white skin.

He disconnected his mouth from Ulquiorra's and rose so that he was on his knees, straddling the raven's hips, and took off his vest, tossing it aside and reclaiming his spot on Ulqui.

He dove in for another passionate, sloppy, sexy, kiss before rising back up. "Are you sure about this?"

Even though he was still a little unsure, Ulqui nodded, rubbing Grimmjow's shoulders sensually.

Grimmjow smirked, lowering his head to Ulquiorra's neck and biting, making the fourth gasp and wrap his arms tighter around the sixth's shoulders, his nails digging into his shoulder blades.

The pain mixed with the sweet sounds of his partner made Grimmjow lightheaded. Wanting more, he ground down into Ulquiorra with his hips, making their raging needs meet and causing more of those dizzying moans to spill uncontrollably from black and white lips.

Ulquiorra wrapped his legs subconsciously around Grimmjow's waist and met his grinding with equal power, letting the groans that were elicited from him roll freely out.

"Fuck, Ulqui…" Grimmjow picked Ulquiorra off the bed and sat up so that the fourth was now sitting on his lap. He grabbed the raven's bottom with both of his hands as Ulquiorra ground down on him; he leaned his head back and groaned as he pushed the bat's hips down harder.

Grimmjow pushed his and Ulquiorra's hakamas down and off with much wrestling around with the garments. By the time they were completely off and discarded by their shirts, Ulquiorra was on his back again with Grimmjow hovering over him with the fourth's legs wrapped around his hips. Grimmjow held three fingers to those black and white lips, letting out a 'suck' as he slid them in.

Ulquiorra took Grimmjow fingers in, running his tongue along them and sucking on them gently.

Grimmjow pulled his fingers out and placed them at Ulqui's entrance. He pushed one finger in and Ulquiorra grunted in discomfort. The second and third fingers followed suit, scissoring his fingers to prepare the black haired male.

He pulled his fingers out and lined himself up with Ulquiorra's entrance. "You ready?" He asked breathlessly, panting from the strain it took to not just plow the other into the mattress right then.

Ulquiorra nodded and Grimmjow started to push in. Once he was fully sheathed, he waited for the bat to adjust. If he thought that it was hard not to just fuck Ulqui senselessly before, this was pure torture. Grimmjow gave a sigh of relief when Ulquiorra nodded and pushed his hips back at Grimmjow's.

Grimmjow kept up a steady pace pushing into the tight heat and pulling back out, watching the other's face for any signs of discomfort. When he found none, he sped his pace up.

Ulquiorra nearly screamed out in pleasure when Grimmjow started moving fast and hard. He had never experienced anything like this before. It was overwhelming his senses. It only got more intense when Grimmjow hit that certain spot inside Ulquiorra that made him see white. "T-there Gri-immjow-w! Agai-n!" He commanded through the thrusting of the blue haired espada.

Said bluenet was only too happy to comply, aiming for that spot again and increasing the speed and severity of his thrusts until he was sure that Ulqui's hips were going to break.

It continued like that, the room filling with wet sounds and moans of delight from both parties until Ulqui came over his and Grimmjow's stomachs and Grimmjow inside of him.

Grimmjow collapsed on top of the fourth and pulled out. "So, is the suffocating feeling gone now?"

"If you would stop suffocating me with you body, I'll tell you." The black haired espada said from under him.

"Oh, sorry." Grimmjow rolled off of him and collected him in his arms.

"Hmm, I guess it is. But it feels warm now."

Grimmjow chuckled and pulled the covers over them both. And that's where they slept, Ulquiorra with his head on Grimmjow's chest and with Grimmjow holding onto the other protectively.

It was truly the warmest Ulquiorra had ever felt.

~*~*~End~*~*~

So, the long awaited and extremely begged for sequel to my story 'Mimicry of the Humans' is here!

I wasn't one hundred percent sure I was going to even make a sequel until a few days ago.

I hope it was all you expected it to be!


End file.
